clevelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Donna Tubbs-Brown
Donna Tubbs Brown is the wife of Cleveland Brown and works as the principal's assistant at Stoolbend High School. She has two biological children from her previous relationship with Robert Tubbs, Roberta and Rallo. As a result of her marriage to Cleveland, she has also gained a third child, Cleveland Brown Jr.. Donna and Cleveland were initially best friends in high school, although Cleveland clearly had romantic feelings towards her. Donna unfortunately was for the most part oblivious to his feelings, and instead dated Cleveland's unofficial rival Robert. Despite Cleveland's attempts to get Donna to see Robert for what he truly was (a self-center, irresponsible jerk), Donna ended up marrying Robert shortly after graduation. Seeing no reason to remain, Cleveland left Stoolbend and Donna behind. Despite many attempts at making their marriage work, Donna and Robert ended up separating due to Robert's heavy drinking and drug abuse, leaving Donna to raise their children alone. Robert would visit occasional, but more out of selfish desire, rather than any familiar reasons. After years apart, Donna was of course over-joyed to see her best friend, Cleveland again. Cleveland and his son, who were passing through Stoolbend while driving to California, had stopped by the high school to retrace Cleveland's old haunting grounds. Donna offers that the Browns stay at her house, which resulted in a rekindling of their friendship that soon blossomed into a full-blown romance. The two soon married, and honeymooned in New York City a few months later. Having been friends for years prior to getting married, Cleveland and Donna have a close relationship both sexually and platonically. Donna comes off much more patient and understanding than Cleveland's first wife, and is more attentive to him as well. Her relationship with her children meanwhile is somewhat more shaky, as both her children are the result of a broken home and neglectful father. Donna does her best to keep her children under-control, but is aware that they need a father figure at times. Yet despite any issues that she and her kids have, its clear that they care for one another. Donna's relationship with Cleveland Jr. meanwhile is as of yet underdeveloped, save for the fact the Cleveland Jr. is quick to do what he can to follow Donna's wishes for fear of another divorce occurring. Donna works as an assistant to Principal Wally at Stoolbend High School. She takes care of odd jobs, assisting Principal Wally when he is indisposed and serving as a secretary of sorts (she can type 85 words per minute). She takes on as many duties as her job allows, showing teachers how to properly put out chemical fires and aiding Derek when he nearly chokes to death. She is shown with an extremely-large posterior, that is joked about often in the series. Another often used source of comedy comes from Donna's stereotypical Southern expressions, often starting with "Sweet" and ending with two rhyming phrases, such as "Sweet candy and Jessica Tandy!" Donna wears a wig; her natural hair color is grey, and she does not often have time to color it. In "To Live and Die in VA", she received a style and dye from Cleveland Jr. Notes *She drives a Yellow Toyota RAV4. *She wears a wig, along with main character Stan Smith on American Dad! *Despite claiming to be in love with Cleveland, Donna often drops hints that she's still very much in love with Robert, despite his status as a deadbeat, suggesting she is merely in lust with him. *Donna has shown signs of having a drinking problem in Brown History Month, Harder, Better, Faster, Browner, It's the Great Pancake, Junior Brown and Another Bad Thanksgiving, often relying on alcohol to become intimate. Internal links *The Cleveland Show *Sanaa Lathan Category:Brown Family Category:Tubbs Family